It Will Never Be The Same
by Storm-15-11
Summary: Elena is just an ordinary teen with a family that has many secrets. Klaus Mikaelson is the leader of one of the biggest an underground Organization. What happens when Klaus Kidnaps Elena to get back at The Gilbert's for something they did long ago. Elena tells herself she will fight, but will she be able to fight after she finds out the truth. *RE WRITTEN CHAPTER 2,3,4*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I love Vampire Diaries. So I wanted to make a story with Elena and Klaus. This story will be dark, it will have rape, abuse, character death. and a little bit of Stockholm Syndrome. When i write stories they are like sort of the same, but all have a very different story line. But all very dark. I will put warnings up if the chapter has rape in it. I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Elena's POV

I was siting on my window seat watching the storm that was happing outside. I love to watch the lighting and the listen to the thunder awhile I daydream.

"Elena can you please come help us with dinner." My dad called me from down stairs. I snap out of dream and go to the kitchen. "I thought you guys where going out for dinner?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Yes we are. I just thought we could have small dinner before we left." My dad said as he turned the stove off.

"Um… Well dad its already 9:00 and wer-" I was cut off by dad who just Realised what time it was. "9:00 already Me and uncle John are supposed to be there up by now. um Jeremy the party so he probably won't be back, so I think tonight you have you'll be free of us see you later sweetie" My dad said as he kissed me on the fore head and left.

I walked over grabbed my plate of food, walked over to couch sat down and turned on the TV. I made myself Comfortable because I knew I was going to be here awhile.

 _3 Hours later_

There was loud banging at my door. "Who could it be at this hour? Out in a storm like this? Dad and john went out and he just texted me saying he was staying the night. Jeremy never comes home after parties."

I walked up to the door wondering who was. As I got there I slowly unlock the door. I open the door and there was one man standing there in all black, I felt the push of rain cold wind come into the house. "Hi, I was wondering if Grayson and John Gilbert live here?"

The man had British accent when he spoke. He was tall, had blonde hair with curls, He wore a big chunky ring on his finger, it had a sliver M with gold around the M. the way he stood made him seem like he was intitled or something

Everything about this man made him seem dangerous, but those icy blue eyes there was something different. When I look into his eyes all I see is that he is the devil himself. More like the psycho bastard devil from hell.

"Oh Oh the Gilberts they live down the street to the right on Beachwood 427 thank you bye" then I tried to close the door, but He put his arm through the little space between the wall in the door and push it open.

"Well Sweetheart that's very unfortunate because I was told they did live here. That's not very nice if you shutting the door in my face, especially in a storm like this." The Man put his foot inside my house and stepped in. Just as he stepped in my house 4 big black SUV drove down the street one stopped at my house others kept driving.

I got scared whatever my father and Uncle john did must have been bad. "Can you please get out of my house it's not very nice for you to just fucking walking my house start saying shit that isn't true. They don't live here, they live on Beachwood 427 down the street, I think you should go the fuck there."

After saying that I tried to push him out the door and slam it in his face. But he pushed the door open so fast it hit me in the face making my nose bleed and making you fall back on the stairs. "That's not very lady like to swear to a nice man who's just come here to ask for directions to where some lives, now is it." The man said as he closed the door.

"Fuck you and your directions to find people, get the fuck out of my house." After I finish that sentence I push myself up off the stairs ran at him I punched him in the stomach and he fell back against the door, that gave me a couple seconds head start I ran straight into the kitchen to the back door.

But as soon as I got into the kitchen someone pushed me to the right Making me fall on the kitchen chairs, I tried to get up an army crawl away but someone grabbed my feet and dragged me towards the middle of the kitchen.

I tried to get up and ran for that back door, but someone tackled me to the ground. "Well sweetheart that wasn't very nice of you. Trying to run away from your house guests" I heard a man say from behind me. Guests? They where far from guests.

One of the men pulled me up by my arm and sat me on a chair and held me there. I turned my head around and I came face to face with the raven hair coloured man, who also had blue eyes. "Hello there" the raven-haired man tried to touch my hair, but I was too quick for him.

I jumped backwards and ran Straight for the back door. I threw open back door which hit the raven haired man in his face and I ran. I ran like hell right into the forest in the pouring rain.

It would be harder to find me in there, as I was running it kept getting darker and darker the farther I went into the forest. It was hard to run in the dark but also because I kept slipping on the muddy ground. By now I couldn't see anything, but I kept running.

It felt like I have been running forever, my legs start to ace. I tripped on something and land face first in the mud and on a branch, I cry in pain. I can feel that my jeans are ripped, and I am bleeding from my leg, but I feel a scratch on my face. I lifted myself off the ground and kept running.

"Little sweetheart where did you go?" I British man's voice echoed through the forest. I ducked and hide behind a tree. I could hear the footsteps comes closer, the crunching if the twigs and old leaves underneath the man's shoe.

"Ooh sweetheart where are you? Come out and play love, I promise I wouldn't hurt you." I could he him coming closer. I was screaming in my head for him to not to find me.

I stayed put and I had to put my right hand over my mouth to stop him from hearing my hysterical breathing. The footsteps stopped right beside the tree I was hiding behind. Please don't find me please don't, every thing is going to be okay. I told myself.

I turned my head to the right and not even an inch away from my face was the British man with the icy blue eyes. He sacred the shit out of me. I screamed and tried to get away, but he grabbed my arm.

He yanked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I screamed I was punching his back and kicking his chest. Despite to get me off his shoulder. After what felt like forever we came back to my house. He walked in the back door and put me down on a chair.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" I stood back up "Coming into my own house and fucking with everything!" I slapped him hard across the face. "LITTLE BITCH!" He backhanded me, and I fell to the floor.

He bent down and grabbed my upper arms, pulled me up then threw me back down to the ground. "You do not get to speak to me that way" he sat down on the chair. "Damon put her on the chair" the ravened haired man came near me, I started to slide away from him.

"Don't come near me." Damon came grabbed my arm, walked me over to the chair and put me down on it and stood behind me. "Who are you? And want to do you want with the Gilberts?" I tried to move away from the British man, but every time I did Damon moved me back, so I was facing him. "Well Sweetheart, I'm Klaus. And what I want with them is for me to know and you to know dot dot dot."

He looked up to Damon and said "Go get Stefan and Enzo, we might need more help in here." He said with a smirk and looked down at me. "I'm guessing you are Elena Gilbert." I looked at Klaus.

How dose he knows my name and what dose he want with my family. "what do you want with my family, how do you know my name. Who are you people?"

I was asking many questions, Klaus put a hand over my mouth "Sshh Sweetheart, like I said before that's for me to know and you to know dot dot dot. But all you should know that John and Grayson did something very bad to me. So, I am here to take something very valuable from them." He said with a smirk, I was trying think of what my family could have done.

Robbery, fight, arms Dealer, loan that they very paid back. The fuck did they do and why do these people want. I train of thought was broken by Damon coming back inside with 2 other man. One with green eyes and brown hair. The other had brown eyes and hair and a breed.

"Ah welcome to the party boys, we have lovely Elena Gilbert here." I felt uncomfortable sitting in my kitchen with these 4 men around me. "Now Elena" Klaus said as he got up from his chair and walked around the kitchen. "Where are John and Grayson?"

Klaus grabbed my upper arm, me pulled me so my back was up against his chest. He put his arms around my waist and held me tightly, I tried to keep me from throwing up from the way he was holding me.

"Let me go" I struggled in his grab, but every time I did he made his grip around my waist tighter . "Let me go you stupid fuck" I started punching and slapping his hands despite to get away from this prevent. "Ah Ah you are not going anywhere _Elena_." He put his head in the crook of my neck. Threw my head back and hit him in the forehead, Klaus let go of me and ran for the front door.

As I made to the front door my hand got around the doorknob I was picked up from behind. "LET ME GO" I started thrashing about in this man's arms. "PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE" I screamed I was trying to get free, I drug my nails in his hand. He yelled in pain, he dropped me, and I made move for the door.

Something grabbed my hair in a death grip I started scream, he pulled me up and slapped me on face. I feel blood tickle down on the other cut on my face. Klaus picked me up and was trashing about just trying to get out of his hands.

Then Damon came up and wiped out is gun. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP MOVING, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE ARM!" I instantly stopped moving from the fear of getting shot.

"Sooo _Elena_ -"the way Klaus said my name sent a shiver done my spine. "Would you like to tell me where your family is?" He said I can feel the hot breath on the back of my neck. I keep my mouth closed and look down.

Klaus turned me around, so I was facing him. "Elena answer my question. Where is your family." I could tell by his tone he was getting annoyed. I looked up at his face and spit in his eye. Klaus punched me in the stomach. I yelled in pain, he grabbed my Chin in a bruising grip. "I don't know where they are. Take any you want and leave." I tried to trim my head away from Klaus, but he kept it there

"My dear the thing I am taking is you. But if do anything stupid like run away, you will get punished." I looked at Klaus in horror.

 **So I hope u guys liked that! I was thinking about doing this story but with Damon. I deiced on Klaus because he seemed to be more like the guy i wanted for this story. Let me know if i should make a story with Damon. If you guys have any ideas or anything you want me to add to this story, tell me. I love to hear all sorts of Ideas. Please review and follow. i will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second Chapter to Never Be The Same. We are going to be learning a bit more of why Klaus took Elena. Hope you enjoy!**

"Lets go" Klaus having a tight grip on my arm, he lead me to a SUV and opened the back door. "Elena get in" I looked back at my old house, then I got in. Klaus got in after me and shut the door. I moved away from Klaus, so I was curled up beside the door.

Where are they taking me? What hell is going on. Shit Jeremy, what will he do when he gets home and I'm not there. What could have John and Dad possibly done to this man to make him kidnap me.

"Elena" I pretended not to hear Klaus, I just stared out the window. "Elena" I still didn't look at him. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him "ELENA you will look at me when I am talking to you. You don't look comfortable over there, way not come sit on my lap love?" I just looked at him.

"Go to hell" I try and get his fingers off of my chin and turn the other way, I try and pretend that he was not there, but it was kind of hard when I kept getting shivers down my spine from Klaus looking at me.

The next second I feel Klaus's hands on my waist, he pulls me over, so I am sitting on his lap. My back is against the window and I am cradled in his chest.

He backhanded my right cheek, I grabbed my cheek it stings really bad. I felt blood trickle out of the cut me made with a I tried to grab my right cheek after he hit, but he grabbed my wrist in a painful grip.

"Elena when I say something I'm not asking if you want to do it. I'm asking you to do it NOW." I started to struggle to get out of his grip but held me against his chest, but every time I did he tightened his hold on my waist.

I felt like it was going to break. "Let go you bastard!" I screamed I start trash about in his grip, I was going crazy. I hit him everywhere, I was beating my fists against his chest, then I started slapping him on his face. I was trying anything for him to let me go, but he won't budge.

He got my hands and held them in a grip that I thought he was going to break them. I started to scream at the top of my lungs. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T DARE HIT ME!" He slapped my face again, I could taste blood in my mouth after.

"You will learn your place _love_ " I rolled my eyes, learn my place, never I will fight until my death. "Okay sure, I'll put that on my list for what to do" Klaus's face darkened "Oh wait, I think that list is at my house. Looks like we have to go back so I can get it."

Klaus was just fucking angry now. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Elena you will never spe-" he was cut off when I spit in his eye. "Actually you know what love, I've had enough of your attitude and disrespect towards me. I think it's time you had a time out sweetheart" I looked at him. "What am I five now you fucking-"I was cut off when he banged my head against the window.

Klaus's POV

After I bashed her head into the window of the SUV I let go of her chin and place her head so it was in my lap. There was another gash on her forehead, she had at least five gash's and cuts on her face. Elena Gilbert she very pretty and all mine. She would never see her family again, the Gilbert's deserved to be punished badly, this was only the beginning.

"So Klaus are you going to tell her what happened between us and the Gilbert's?" Stefan asked. "Eventually I will, but for now all she needs know is that she is mine. And I will never let her go." I smirked at all things I could do with Elena, but my mind slipped back to thinking about that night.

 _Flashback,_

" _GILBERT YOU STILL OWE ME !" I said took out my gun. "KLAUS YOU WILL NEVER GET WANT YOU WANT, WE WILL DISAPPEAR AND YOU WILL NEVER FIND US!" Grayson shouted at me. Just then my Mother and Father walked to where me and Grayson where, guns in hand ready too shoot. "WOW NOW YOU GOT YOUR WHOLE FAMILY UP AGAINST ME, LIKE I SAID BEFORE KLAUS I NEVER DO ANYTHING ALONE." Just then he held up his gun looking like he was going to shoot someone. Then all of sudden there was two ping of noises and my parents body's dropped. "Klaus that's Insurance that you won't follow us!" Grayson said as he backed up. I was going to kill him, but then I thought why his family suffer, when I can make him suffer. The plan I formed to happen is still happening. I smirked "Okay Grayson you win-" he stopped walking and put his gun down in victory, or so called Victory. "But may I remind that you have a lovely Wife and daughter. Who happen to be driving home, out in the pitch black and the rain?" Grayson's face turned white, he was horrified. "Klaus, I beg you please don't touch them, you can kill me, but don't touch my family please!" Grayson got in his knee and pleaded with me. "Ah such a shame, you beg now but you killed my parents. So, this is insurance that you don't kill me and my family." I evilly laughed at him, my cell started to ring I picked it up. "Klaus the Gilbert's plan is ready." My brother said on the other line. "Good one, more thing," I looked at Grayson and smirked. "I never do anything alone either"_

 _Flash back ended_

I was brought out of thought by Stefan and Enzo fighting."WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LOST US! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD THEM WHERE WE ARE!" Stefan shouted "Well they thought we where talking the back roads after the blocked all the street ways for cars to get though to the Gilbert's house." Enzo said

I chuckled Enzo was a funny mate he messes up all them time, but he is sniper. "Enzo mate we never take the back roads with a hostage, to many things could go wrong." I looked down at Elena and ran my fingers through her soft hair. "Besides we are almost home like 20 minutes or so" Enzo said, Stefan huffed. "And what happens in 20 minutes that the Gilbert's friends actually find us and kill us. Huh what do we do then?" Enzo didn't care what he said "Whatever."

 **Hope you guys like this chapter.** **Don't worry this is not all of the flash back. I have a lot more to add to that flash back. In this story there will be many flash backs. Don't forget to review! Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, super sorry I didn't update for awhile. School started and I have some pretty hard classes, so that I was keeping me busy. Also I started to work at a store and I babysit so that has taken up most of my time. But don't worry I will try to update more often. Also do you guys like the chacters POV? Should I try third person? If you guys have any ideas let me know. I love ideas. Hope you guys like this chapter, it was kinda hard to write.**

Klaus's POV

20 Minutes later

Stefan stopped driving for a moment, Alaric gets in the SUV. "Klaus, I kept the Gilbert's busy for a long time. They are staying the night at the hotel. They where talking about plans to finally getting you out of their life."

Alaric looked down and realized that Elena was sleeping on my lap, he gave a weird look said "What the fuck". I chuckled "Don't worry about Elena mate. Other words I'm going to send a couple people back to Gilbert house so they can destroy it. And they will never have out of their lives, once they find out what I have." Me and Alaric both smirked at each other.

"Boys stop here" I opened the door of the SUV and picked Elena up bridal style "I'll let you know want will happen" I started walking to my Mansion. I would have to get more security out in the front, just in case Elena escapes. I get to the two big white double doors, my maids Emma and Mia greet me.

"Welcome back Sir, we made the guest bedroom just liked you asked." Mia said as she closed the doors. "Thank you, but I don't think we will be needing it. As Miss Elena will be sleeping with me. But please come and clean her up for me." I started to walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I walk in and set Elena on the bed, then leave as Mia and Emma fix her up.

I walk into my office and began to work, Kol walked into my office he was my oldest and very good friend. "So Klaus how was it tonight? Did you get the girl?" Kol walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured me and himself a drink.

I took the glass from him and took a sip. "Of course I got the girl, whom happens to be sleeping in my bed." Kol smirked "That's great, I can't wait until Grayson and John find out she's gone. They are going to die, then they well come after you." I chuckled.

"Yes mate, then they will want to kill me more after we show them our secret weapon" I smirked me, Kol and Damon where the only ones who about the secret weapon.

"You're not going to fall in love with her are you? You are just going to use her as a toy, that you can play with all the time. I am right Klaus." Kol said as he finished his drink.

"Yes, that's what I am going to do. When you run a big company like this you can't fall in love with anyone, you have break them until they are nothing. Then they will love you." I said as looked at the security cameras outside my door.

I got up and pointed to the door and Kol smirked I walked over to the door and opened it. I was face to face with Elena. "Hello love"

Elena POV

I awake up with bad headache, I try to Remember where I am what happen last night after Klaus bashed my head into the window. I sit up and realize that I am on a bed covered with red silk sheets and a white comforter. I pull the covers off and try and get out of the bed, but as soon as I stand I feel dizzy and sit back done. I take a couple of breaths and get up.

I walk by a full length mirror I stop by it a look at my self, I look horrible. I have 5 cuts and gashes on my face, I big cut on my leg and so many bruises every wear. I was changed into Pajama shorts and black t-shirt, I fucking swear if that bastard changed me I am going to kill him.

I look around the room, it was huge room. There was a big fire place in the lower left corner of the room there was white couch in front of it. The bed was in the middle room, there was a bookshelf to the right along with a set of double doors. Probably the closest, there is a single door on the left side of the room.

I walk up to it an open it, it's a big bathroom. The bath looks like it's a hot tub, the counter has two sinks and there is a closet in there too. I walk out and go the door that is across from the bed hoping it's not locked. I grab the doorknob and turn it. "yes it's not locked."

I look out the hallway first it's completely empty, I was thinking there would be people guarding the door so I don't escape. But like oh well easier for me. I walk to the right, the hallway is painted white with oak doors, there is the a painting here and there.

I hear someone walking up the stairs, I run into the nearest room. I hear a door open and close, I walk out of the room and I walk to the door where the man went through. I press my ear against the door, I can hear Klaus and another man talking.

The door opens and I come face to face with Klaus "Hello Love"

 **Well hoped you guys liked this chapter I will update soon. Like and don't forget to review. Have a wicked week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, i have been soo Busy with school and work. Hope you guys enjoy!**

I try and think of something fast to do. I spit in Klaus's eye and kick him in the groan and make a run for it, Klaus grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor. He wiped the spit out of his eye he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up so fast it felt like he pulled my shoulder out.

He pulled me into this room, slammed the door and turned me around so I was facing him. "LITTLE BITCH, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! IF YOU KEEP DISRESPECT ME THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" He backhanded me so hard I fell on the ground, the kicked me in my legs several times hard. I am trying hard not to cry from the pain, Klaus walks over to a desk (probably his desk) and sits down.

"Sweetheart, this is Kol. You will be seeing him a lot, because he lives in this house with us. And he is one of brothers. Also, if you are wondering your in my office, which you are not allowed to go in." Klaus says as he smirks at me.

"Well if not allowed to go in here then why am I in here?" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, I didn't want to get kicked again. Klaus's face darkened, he stood up and walked slowly over to me. I began to move back on butt, until my back was against the wall. Klaus stopped right in front of his desk.

It was so quiet in here you could hear a pin drop, all of sudden I see Klaus pick up his glass and whip it at my head. I just miss it as it slams on the wall behind me. I feel someone's hand come and grab my hair and pull me out of the office. It feels like my scalp is on fire.

"Like I said Bitch actions have consequence." I kick the back of his leg, he lets go of my hair and I make a run for it.

I bolt through the house not knowing where to go. I run down the stairs and I see a door open, so I take it, I run onto the dirt and I head for the forest. It is till pouring rain outside, as I run My legs start to arcing, my throat is burning but I keep running. I'm almost at the tree line when someone tackles me to the ground, my clothes get all muddy "Oh that's fucking great" I think to myself.

"Klaus will not be happy with you my sweet." He pulls me up by the arm, it's Kol. Ugh what is with these people and calling me Sweetheart, love, my sweet what am I six.

"Hey fucker can u not call me My Sweet it's creepy" I start to struggle in his grip on my arm, trying to get free. "LET ME GO ASSHOLE!" Kol tighten his grip on my arm he started to drag me faster back to the house.

I see Klaus standing in to door way arms crossed, I punch Kol right in the face he lets go of my arm, I try and run but then Klaus grabs my hair. I scream from the pain, he punches he in the face. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ANY OF MY MEN LIKE THAT. LETS SEE HOW YOU FEEL AFTER!" Next thing you know Klaus punches me in the face again and again.

I fall to ground in defeat, Klaus picks me up and drags me into the house, he takes me back to his office. "I would let you go back to our room, but you pissed me off sweetheart so on you get to sit here and do nothing. Awhile I talk to Kol and come up with a punishment for you." Klaus said as he walked back over to his desk.

"Wait, did you just say OUR room? Are we sharing a room together? Hell no, I would rather sleep on the cold ground outside awhile its rain then shares a room together." I say as I move into a corner in the room, trying to hide from Klaus.

Klaus looks up from his paperwork, if looks could kill I would already be dead. As I back up into the concer "shit ow" I feel something cut my hand. It's Glass "Something wrong Elena?" Klaus asks me not even looking up from his computer.

"No, I just twisted my hand the wrong way. Thinking it was your neck." I chuckled Klaus didn't like what I said, he lifted his face up. His face darkened full of anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! OR I SWAER TO GOD I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM!" He picked up a book and threw it at me, I had just enough time to dodge it.

"Next time if you have something to say about me just keep it to yourself." Klaus said as we went back to work. "Whatever why would I waste the calories talking to you anyway, you piece of shit asshole." I mumbled to myself. "Got something to say to Klaus now do you Elena." Kol said as he smirked at me "No" i shook my head.

"Good, anyways did Elijah, Adam, and Tyler go back to the Gilbert's house and destroy it?" My ears peaked up, they sent people back to my house to destroy. Wait then they must have known that my dad and uncle would be out. "Yes, they did, I really hope that Grayson and John get a jump too see what I left behind." Klaus said with a smirk as He looked at Kol

"What do you mean by what you left behind? And didn't have to destroy the house, you could have just let it be. Also, asshole you still have answered my question, why did you take me and what did my Father and uncle do that made you so mad you kidnapped me because of it?" I was anger I stood up I closed my fingers around the piece of glass I had in in my hand. "Love, your family did something very bad to me." Klaus got up and walked over to me, I stood still holding my ground down looking strong.

Klaus walked be hide me and slid his hands around my waist. And whispered into my ear "and you are the one of the many parts paying for it love." A single tear fell from my eye, what could they have done and got me to pay for it. But I must stay strong. I turn around and jab the small piece of glass into his shoulder hoping it will do something.

 **Thanks soo much for reading guys, hoped you liked it. Please review! have a great week**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I have must been busy with my school work and job. My exams are next week. So I thought I will put a chapter out before my exams. Also I have been working on this chapter and other chapters for awhile, I just have sooo many ideas I have to put there some place lol. So here hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I ran from Klaus who stands screaming in pain to get the glass out of his shoulder, I try and open the doors to get of his office. But they won't budge, tears start rolling down my face I start to scream I kick, hit and punch the door for it to open "OPEN YOU STUPID FUCKING DOOR."

I turn around and see Klaus and Kol coming towards me, I pull on the door one last time and it opens. I throw open the door, so it hits Kol right in face.

I take off running, Dodging the many tables and things in the hallway towards the door. I run into some guy that was there when they kidnapped me, he comes at me I kick him where it really hurts and punch him in the face, he falls to ground I keep running.

I see the door I run towards hoping it would open so I can push right through the door. I run full speed into the door. I fall to the ground on my butt, it's fucking locked, I can hear Klaus's voice ringing though the hallway where I just came from.

I quickly get up and run to the nearest door, I run into the bedroom I look around quickly for a place to hide I see the closest door. I run in there and hide myself up against the wall behind some gross smelling jackets, who knows what they are used for.

I put my hands in the jackets pocket seeing if any of them have anything I could defend myself with. The third jacket I stick my hand into I get a hold of the paper., it says _"don't forget about your Scene card when you go to the movies tonight._

 _Grayson"_

I remember when dad put that on fridge when my mom and I where going to the movies. "What the fuck, how can the ass hole Klaus have this. I gave it to mom when we got in to car to go to the movies."

I quickly stuff the note in my jean pocket, why on earth would that note be in Klaus's house in one of his Closet in his jackets.

My thoughts where cut off by the closest door opening, I can feel hot breath on my face I close my eyes hoping they won't see me. "She's not in here Klaus we have to look somewhere else" Someone said, that must be someone new, I haven't heard their voice.

I hear the footsteps slowly fade as they go do the hall, I must find a way out of here. I step out of the closet and tip toe to the door, I open it slowly. I stick my head out the door I look both ways to make sure no one is coming. I quickly run to the right to see if there is another door to get out the house.

Uzzzzzzzzz beep, I hear noise and the lights go out. I look to my left and see it's pouring a big lightning bolt flashes followed by a huge boom of thunder. After there is a little noise that sounds like a drill, then a sound of a lock- locking on a door. I walk to the closest bedroom and try to open it- it won't budge. I try another door it won't open. "Shit shit shit. Oh my god fucking asshole has locked every door."

I need to find away out, I hear shouting coming from the left hall I blot in the other Direction. I run past a small living room, I stop and go back to that living room. There is a big window I walk up to it, I look down and see that the ground is right next to the window.

I can break the window with something and get outside though here. I look around the room for something big to break the window with. "Thank fucking god" I walk over to the chair that was in a corner, I pick it up and throw it at the window. It smashes I feel the wind blow the cold air and the rain on me, I grab a candle that is closets to me. I smash off the last pieces that are in the bottom of the window, I grip the bottom and jump out window.

I land on the cold, wet and slippery ground. I get up and bolt in the towards the woods, I can somewhat see from all the lighting. I try and think about where I should go, I don't want to get lost in the forest, I have only been ruing for like 3 minutes. I started to run left, or I think it's left and hopefully it leads to the road, it's pouring making the ground very slippery.

I look behind me to see if anyone is coming, I turn around and there is a tree in front of me, I side step and slip on mud and fall to the ground. I whimper as I fall, my hand hurts now. I stay to the ground listening if there was anyone near me, all I could hear was the boom of the thunder and the rain pouring down on me.

"You know what Elena you should just walk so you don't hurt your self and save your energy for when you need it" I say to myself. I get up and keep walking staring head of me, about 10 minutes later I come up to a 10 ft tall black iron bar fence that looks like it goes all the way around the forest.

My heart jumps when I realize there is a road on the other side of this fence, there must be a gate to get out. I walk to my right it's dark I can't really see anything as I walk, I place my hands on the fence so I can feel if there opening or a gate.

After a short time of walking my hand touch's something cold metal that feels like a handle, I look up at the gate and turn the handle, but it doesn't move. I keep trying buts it's locked.

"Fucking damn Klaus who puts a lock on a gate." A lightning bolt lights up the sky I can see that there is a passcode lock on the gate. "Shit I need something to break it" I say as I look around i get on my keens and feel the ground for a rock. It thunders booms that sky that makes me jump, the lighting lights up the sky and I can see a rock on the other side of the gate.

I Bend down and stick my hand though the bars of the fence, my hands reach the rock I grab it and pull it towards me. I jump up I hit the lock with the rock, it breaks I swing open the gate and run onto the road. I go right I just keep to the road knowing that someone with drive by.

 **Oooo Elena escaped and Klaus is pissed. What will happen in the next chapter? Follow and review. Also, if there are any characters or ideas that you think should be in here. Let me know, in the reviews or pm me. Hope you guys have a great week.**


End file.
